Everything
by someonecool93
Summary: Hitachiin Hikaru finally found a way to confess to Haruhi. He does this simply with a nice song. R&R!


Hitachiin Hikaru was stressed

This, readers, would be my first ever Ouran fanfic. I have made several others though. I don't think I should tell you the summary again. You'll just skip it anyway. And I guess, as a beginner, I'll have to say I don't own this anime. If I do, I'd totally make the main pair Hikaru-Haruhi! I love that pair!

Well then, please enjoy reading my songfic. Here goes nothing.

.: Everything :.

Hitachiin Hikaru was stressed. He couldn't find any ways to make Haruhi even _know_ that he loved her. What should he do? He'd tried confessing to her, but was always interrupted by anybody. Sometimes it's not that good to be a really handsome guy. Also, he'd tried to spend time alone with her, or giving her much more attention, or be more intimate with her. He'd been circling the same place for half an hour now thinking about that very problem. Kaoru's advices didn't even help him. He sighed and threw himself on the king-sized bed. Then he turned on Kaoru's i-Pod. After some songs, he suddenly paused the i-Pod and jumped out of the bed. "Kaoru!" he beamed. (A/N: can't really imagine Hikaru beaming and jumping up and down... -.-;)

"Yes, Hikaru?" Kaoru lazily replied with his gentle voice. He was sleeping and did not want to be disturbed, even by his own twin.

"Kaoru! I know it! I know how to make Haruhi realize my feelings!"

"How?" Kaoru felt more woken up. Now _this_ is something he must hear. Even Kyoya had given up hope on helping Tamaki make Haruhi realize his feelings on the bet they (Kaoru & Kyoya) made.

"I'll use this song!! What's it called?" He closed the gap between Kaoru and his (Kaoru's) i-Pod. Kaoru listened for a good while to the song trying to figure out the title and the lyrics then his face brightened.

"It's 'Everything' by Michael Bublé." Kaoru said.

"Great! Now we'll just have to make me sing in front of her."

"Well, why don't you just grab her and take her somewhere and sing?"

"But that would make me look stupid! It wouldn't be funny if I do that out of the blue. Ne, how about a karaoke?"

"So we should just suggest on having a karaoke to Tono?"

"Yes! But we'll have to wait 'til he runs out of ideas..."

"No need for that." Kaoru hinted.

"Oh, yeah. There's _that_ time." The twins smirked their devilish smirks, not able to wait for tomorrow to come.

 Later, 3rd music room 

"Tono!" The twins called the golden haired king.

Tamaki turned around. "Yes? What is it, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"We just came up with something to do for today!"

"How about doing-" Kaoru started.

"-karaoke?" Hikaru finished the sentence.

"Karaoke?" Tamaki looked confused by the idea.

"Yes, karaoke."

"It's when you sing in front of people, but with music leading you. You can choose any song you like." Hikaru explained.

"I know what karaoke is, but why-" Tamaki still looked confused.

"Why we suggest it? Well, that is because sometimes the 'average people' do karaoke to spend their time." Kaoru finished the explanation.

"Agreed!!" Tamaki shouted. "We'll do karaoke today!"

The twins thought the exact same line. '_Baka Tono_.'

 karaoke time 

"All right, who'll go first?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"Why don't we use the amidakuji?" Haruhi suggested calmly and got raised eyebrows as the reply. Then she explained what amidakuji is until they all understand and agree.

The singers were decided. Tamaki'll go first, then Honey, followed by Kaoru and Mori, and then the last was Hikaru. Haruhi and Kyoya didn't join the activity for... eerrr... _some reasons_.

Tamaki sang a French song, Honey sang a childish English song, Kaoru sang a pop western song, and Mori did more of reading poetry rather than singing a song. Then came Hikaru's turn.

As Mori finished, Haruhi thought, '_Why can't these guys just sing a Japanese song? I mean, we're supposed to be Japanese, though that one there is half. Oh, sure, they're _rich_ kids, don't acknowledge Japanese songs_.'

Hikaru walked up the small stage they'd prepared with lightning speed, feeling nervous. What if she doesn't understand? What would he do if she doesn't like him that way? Where'd he be then? Where'd he run? These questions kept spinning in his head as the intro began...

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you.

Chorus:  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

Whilst he sang, his eyes were locked on Haruhi all the time. The other members, excluding Tamaki, noticed what he was aiming by singing. Haruhi was the last to notice (after Tamaki, duh) what Hikaru meant. She blushed and looked down.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

Chorus

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Chorus:  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

After Hikaru finished singing, Haruhi stood up abruptly and ran out of the room. Hikaru threw the mike away (me: poor mike...) and ran after her, followed by Tamaki who was also trying to run to his so-called-daughter but was held by Honey and Mori. Hikaru found Haruhi under a tree trying to catch her breath. He walked slowly behind her and trapped her between his arms (and the tree).

"Haruhi," Hikaru whispered softly, "why did you run?"

Haruhi blushed amazingly hard. "I-I-I just couldn't stand watching you singing a romantic song... "(A/N: neither can I, neither can I) She suddenly burst out laughing, her cheeks red. Hikaru's eyes widened. THAT was the reason?

"Hey! Can't a guy be romantic for the girl he likes?" '_Oops_.' Hikaru gulped.

She stopped laughing and looked down. (A/N: BTW, they're still in that last position I wrote) "You like me? Really like me?"

"No. I love you. And I've been trying for months to make you realize it!"

"For months? I'm really sorry, I never noticed. I'm just too..."

"Dense." Hikaru finished for her.

"Hey!" She turned her body around so that she was facing his body and when she opened her mouth to speak, Hikaru kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

- The End –

Sooo... how was it? Was it good, or bad? Or, really bad? I try to make longer paragraphs, but I just can't seem to do it. So if you like longer paragraphs better, tell me please. And now that you've read it, please review. I'll accept any comments or compliments.


End file.
